


[Podfic] Well, You Failed That Pop Quiz

by dodificus



Series: Tried And Tested [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/473610">I'm Betting This Wasn't Beta Tested</a>.</p><p> Derek's life is never easy. That's probably why he ends up on Deaton's exam table then Stiles' bedroom. There are some issues no wolf should ever have to deal with and being unexpectedly bred in the aftermath of his heat is at the top of the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Well, You Failed That Pop Quiz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Well, You Failed That Pop Quiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490896) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



**Length:** 26:31  
**File Size:** 28.4 MB (mp3)  
**Download (right click and save):** Sendspace [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/file/xdubgp) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012082501.zip)

Cybel has compiled an Audiobook of the series to date (1-7) and that can be found at [Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3uhnuuj24wnn/n/Tried_and_Tested_Series_1-7_m4b)

Crossposted to [teenwolfpodfics](http://teenwolfpodfics.dreamwidth.org/6238.html)


End file.
